


And then he kissed me

by Yeahharryhasmyheart



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved Shyan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahharryhasmyheart/pseuds/Yeahharryhasmyheart
Summary: Shane is tired of waiting so he makes the first move and Ryan soon realised how deep he’s fallen for his best friend
Relationships: Ryan and Shane - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	And then he kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shyan fic well actually second but the first I’ve posted. Feel free to comment I’d truely appreciate it.

So you truely find Benedict Cumberbatch attractive? Shane smiles as he speaks, Ryan looks up from his laptop and smiles back . He’s already regretting he said that , it was asking for a ribbing . Shane continues, you said you find odd looking men attractive, really? Ryan tried to back track and says , all I meant was that unusual looking people can still be sexy.He felt his face heat up and he was sure he was blushing bright red. He looks down pretending to read something off his lap top. Shane walks over to him, hey Bergara didn’t you once call me funny looking ? I think you did more than once actually. Shane is sitting on the desk just a few centimetres away and for some reason Ryan’s heart is racing ,do you find me attractive Ryan? Sexy maybe ? Ryan laughs nervously, despite the serious look on Shane’s face his still sure he’s only teasing . Well he was sure until Shane reached out to him lifting his chin so they were staring into each other’s eyes. Ryan’s face was still flushed , I don’t know how to respond to that he stutters. How about this Shane says his voice a gentle whisper. He leans down and gently kissed Ryans lips , smiles then just walks away. Ryan just stands there his mind trying to process what just happened. He subconsciously licks his lips reliving the kiss . It took him a moment to break out of his daze and when he did he saw Shane walking out of the building, he looked back at Ryan and gave him a wink then kept walking. Ryan grabbed his phone and yelled out , hey wait I’ll come with you -Shane didn’t seem to hear him so Ryan ran to catch up normally leaving his work unfinished would niggle at him until it was done but right now he didn’t care he just wanted to be with Shane to kiss him again to touch him,be close to him breath in his scent and oh god he was in love.


End file.
